Leara
by Kuragari91
Summary: What will happen when the daughter of Elektra and Daredevil finds another world? But even more questioning, what is Legolas Greenleaf doing in that world?
1. A Surprise

I will always have dreams, of what was and what is. Dreams of my past and of my future, but what I can't figure out is what's happening presently. Yes I feel pain, but who doesn't? Even heros have to cry, right? But me, I am different, and not only I know it. You see, I have a reputation to hold, being the daughter of Elektra and Daredevil. I will not be defeated by what I have to face, be it enemies, or love. I cannot give up, for you see, this...this is my story.

**_Leara

* * *

_**

Chapter 1: A Surprise

Walking around the football field before the game felt like blood coursing through her veins. Yes, she has friends, two great ones in fact, but wasn't her life supposed to be phenomenal and full of drama, not saying it already wasn't? After all, she is the daughter of two legendary heros.

"Leara! Snap out of it!" Courtney called from behind.

"I think she was dreaming again!" Joy stated. Leara slowed down her unnoticed fast pace to allow her friends to catch up. Their main goal, not Leara's though, was o one day impress one of the handsome football players.

"God Brad has a nice ass!" Courtney called out, meaning to be loud so Brad could hear her. Leara smiled as Courtney and Joy flirted at the guys, who were stretching on the field. Leara normally joined in, but today wasn't one of those days. The football team acted as if they couldn't hear Courtney and Joy, but nothing could conceal the guys' smiles. Leara then noticed they were finally reaching the bleachers. Leara sighed. Flashbacks. Leara stared at the ground while memories floated through her head. What fond memories were set on those bleachers. Her first kiss from her first boyfriend, her first football game(obviously), and the memories her and her friends shared each and every year.

Just then Leara looked back up to the bleachers to see a guy looking straight at her. Leara turned around to find no one behind her, so he had to be looking at her. Leara also noticed in that split second that her friends had gone over to talk to Brad. Leara was frightened, but who said the guy wanted to talk to her, right? While she slowly walked up the steps, Leara just watched her feet rise and fall in a steady rythm, frightened to see the guys eyes lingering on her. Right before she reached the top though, her friends had beaten her there.

"Leara, why are you so weird today?" Joy asked. Leara knew Joy since second grade, Joy knowing almost everything about her.

"Am I being weird?" Leara asked just to take her own attention away from the strange guy.

"Well, yeah. First you're walking fast, then you're walking slow, and then you didn't even seem to care to flirt today. What's up?" Joy asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just tired." Leara lied.

"Maybe." But just after Joy had said that, Leara heard Courtney talking to the stranger.

"Hey Leara! This guy seems to want to talk to you!" Courtney stated. Leara walked over to her friend and the stranger. Leara looked to Courtney who just bounced off to just talk to another guy nearby. Leara looked back when the guy seemed to clear his throat to get her attention.

"I've been waiting for you, Leara."

* * *

I'm sorry this is so short everyone. I have just created this story, so bear with me. Oh, and you are all in for a great surprise! Keep on reading and please review! 


	2. A Strange Feeling

Chapter 2: The Strangest Feeling

"I've been waiting for you, Leara." The stranger said. Leara was speechless. Those words echoing through her head about five times. The guy merely smiled, looking friendly, but what the hell!

"Hello Leara. It feels so good to finally meet you in person." The guy stated. Leara was just in awe. Courtney and Joy then walked over and stood on both sides of the guy. Leara knew they were wondering who the guy was, but in a different way than what she herself was thinking.

"Hi!" Joy nearly started to luminate light.

"Hello." The guy smiled, but just continued to stare at Leara who blushed and looked to the side.

"What's your name?" Courtney asked in a seductive voice.

"I am Derek." He answered.

"Ah! And are you a friend with our Leara here?" Joy asked, putting her hand on Leara's shoulder.

"You could say that." He replied, finally looking to Courtney and Joy.

"Uh-huh..." Courteny chewed on her finger, signalling that she was about to do something drastic. Leara had to stop her. She then grabbed Derek's arm.

"Uh-sorry guys, but Derek and I need to talk alone. I'll see you two later." With that Leara and Derek ran out of the football stadium. Once in the parking lot Leara slowed down, but they remained moving. Derek look a little flustered, his honey-blonde hair sticking a little to his face. Although the rare situation, Derek didn't complain. He acted as if he anticipated it. After a few seconds in silence, except for the sound of footsteps on the pavement, Leara couldn't stand it anymore.

"Who are you really?" She asked.

"Can I truly say? I am someone who knows you, but you don't know me." He replied.

"What do you mean?" She retorted.

"To make it easier for you to-well I guess it's not easy to consider, but anyway. I am your guardian." He answered.

"Guardian? I should have expected as much. Finally." Leara said. Derek smiled.

"So you knew someone had to come, right? I mean, who was to watch over you since your parents died?" He looked to Leara, his dark brown eyes showed that he actually cared that she was alive, him making the first main person.

"You've watched over me that long?" She asked. He nodded. Leara sighed. "Did you know them?"

"You mean your parents?" He questioned. Leara nodded, looking at him with hope.

"I met them once. They were like a dream!" He remembered. Leara smiled.

"What were they like?" She asked.

"Your father loved your mother SO much, and your mother just adored your father. When they fought, I heard it was like a syncronized dance. Almost everything they did was together, until the end." He answered.

"I know the story. She thought he was the one who killed her father when it was Bullseye who set him up, so she stabbed him." She thought of the tales.

"Yes. It seems that you know what happened, so one of my duties is accomplished, easy." He commented.

"What are your other duties?" Leara asked. She didn't seem to be able to control her thoughts and her mouth.

"In due time, you will see. But first, can we go to your house and grab something to eat?" He asked, and a second later his stomach growled.

"Oh! Of course! Come on, I'll drive." Just then Leara saw fear in his eyes. "What?"

"I've never driven in a car." He replied. Leara smiled.

"Then there's always a first time." Leara smiled and led him to her car. Right when Leara opened her door she noticed Derek hesitating.

"Derek, you say you know me right? Well, here's a question: Would I hurt anyone?" Leara asked. Derek looked to her. He shook his head. "Just trust me." Leara said confidently and smiled. Derek nodded and got into the car. Leara followed and started up the car.

"Let me just say, this 'driving' thing gives me a strange feeling." He stated.

"As long as the strange feeling is not in your stomach, then we don't have anything to worry about. Just remember, the greatest fear in life is to overcome all of your fears." Leara said. Derek smiled.

"Spoken like a true hero." He complimented.

* * *

If you think the story is just unraveling now, you just wait. Just hold on to your seat and enjoy the ride! Oh, and please don't forget to review!


End file.
